ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Fangpyre
The Fangpyre are a tribe of Serpentine seen in LEGO's Ninjago theme. They are known for providing vehicular transportation for the Serpentine, as well as having the most Mini-Snakes to date. They appear to resemble pit vipers. Distinguishing Features *The head molds of their Scouts and Soldiers are the same as those of the Constrictai. *Their body markings are red and white. *Warriors and Generals have two heads. *They have especially long, thin fangs (more noticeable in the cartoon). Power thumb|300px|right The Fangpyre have the power to turn people and vehicles into snakes. When the Fangpyre bite people, they slowly transform into snakes. Simple organisms (such as flies) and vehicles inherit snake-like abilites and appearances immediately. A Fangpyre injected with Fangpyre venom (usually by accidentally biting itself or by being bitten by a fellow Fangpyre) will sprout a second head. It is unknown what would happen if a two-headed Fangpyre was bitten again, or if a Fangpyre bit a Serpentine of a different tribe. The anti-venom in the staff reverses the effects of the bite. Another way to cure a victim is to raise their heart rate, as demonstrated by Jay when Nya kissed him. Weaknesses Staying away from the Fangpyre is one means of avoiding their bite, but this can be problematic if they attack in groups or alongside other Serpentine. If forced into melee combat, metal armor can prevent the Fangpyre from injecting their venom (as used by Jay in "All of Nothing"). Tomb The Fangpyre's graveyard tomb is the biggest Serpentine tomb of all - ironic, as the Fangpyre are implied to be the smallest Serpentine tribe prior to their imprisonment. It was used by the Serpentine to hide from the Great Devourer, and is a playable arena in the ''LEGO Ninjago: Rise of Snakes ''app. Trivia *The Fangpyre are tied with the Hypnobrai for being the Serpentine tribe with the most Spinners released so far. *Due to the characteristics of their heads when bitten by each other, Fangpyres are the second-largest Serpentine (second to the Anacondrai). *It is unknown what a "normal" Fangpyre Warrior or General looks like; both Fangdam and Fangtom's double heads were a result of being injected with Fangpyre venom. *They are the only tribe that's name does not end in an "I" sound. *Fangpyre is a combination of "Fang" and "Vampire." Mini Snakes Unlike other tribes, Fangpyres have multiple colors of Mini-Snakes. Golden Viper Vipers are treacherous creatures, and Mr. Golden here is no exception. Hangs out with the Fangpyre tribe and is always ready to be thrown into the line of fire. White Viper These Venomous Vipers are Fang-Suei's Mini-Snake minions. Don't be fooled by their size - their poison is still strong enough to turn victims into snakes. Red Viper A Mini-Snake that has weaker venom than a regular Fangpyre Snake, but it is still powerful enough to turn people into snakes. SlyViper.png|Sly Viper 180px-Red_viper.png|Red Viper GoldenViper.png|Golden Viper Notable Members Fangtom.png|Fangtom, the Fangpyre General|link=Fangtom Fangdam.png|Fangdam, the Fangpyre warrior|link=Fangdam Fang-Suei.png|Fang-Suei, the Fangpyre soldier|link=Fang-Suei Snappa.png|Snappa, the Fangpyre scout|link=Snappa Other Fangpyre23.png|The Fangpyre staff 185px-98138pb02.jpg 35px-Fangpyre_Emblem_svg.png 180px-Fangpyre_bone_fitst_veiw.png|Fangpyre skeleton Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Fangpyre Category:Tribes Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Soldiers Category:Scouts Category:Warriors Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Evil Category:Serpentine Tribes Category:Enemies Category:Ninjago Category:Darkness